Light of Reason
The Light of Reason is the pure, blue counterpart of the Light of Instinct. It is what gives the Ultras their psychic and energy abilities. The Light of Reason also has the nickname, the 'Light of Evolution', that is because in pure forms when a non-Ultra being encounters the Light of Reason it can cause the acceleration of their physical developement. On sentient beings it may cause the appearance of physichic powers and in animals it may cause the sudden evolution into sentience. Many species have theorized that the Ultras are responsible for the appearance of many sentient races but the Ultras of the Land of Giants have denounced this claim. There is a dark version known as the Light of Malice. This appears in Hearts not ruled by Instinct but are still evil. It is not often seen. The natural medium for the Light of Reason is the energy field called the 'Power of Ultra'. Powers and Abilities Light of Reason *Ultra Powers: This is what gives the Ultra's their powers. In theory, the Light of Reason can grant all of the Ultra's powers. **Comfort: The Light of Reason can comfort upset or angry beings. **Protection: The Light of Reason can free a life form from the mental control/manipulation of another being. **Heal: The Light of Reason can heal beings. **Acceleration of development/Ultra Creation: Interaction with the light of reason can cause the development of a being's mental abilities, making animals more compact/streamline/humanoid and intelligent. *Bonding: The Light of Reason can merge with an Ultra or other good being. It empowers them mentally and adds to their beam attacks. Light of Malice *Dark Ultra Powers: The light of malice can possibly create Dark Ultras. It grants dark versions of the Light of Reason. It also create evil aliens such as Alien Babarou **Manipulation: The Light of Malice can cause mental discomfort, especially for pure hearted beings. In the presence of being based on the Light of Instinct/Minus Energy, it can control/influence them. **Aggression: The Light of Malice can cause feelings of rage and anger to appear in a life form. **Corruption: The Light of Malice can corrupt other beings, turning them into monsters, or more monstrous version of themselves, **Minus Energy Empowerment: It can increase minus energy and heal minus energy based/strong life forms. Embodiment The Light of Reason's physical manifestation appears as an angelic Ultra or Ultra-like being. Similar in appearance to Chaos Header 0, the being can heal and comfort beings. In its natural state it appears as a blue energy. Trivia *The Light of Reason is used by both Zombiejiger and SolZen321. *The Light of Reason is inspired by both Ultraman Another Genesis and the Ultras in the Ultraman Taro Manga. There the Ultras were responible for mankind ascension from mere animals via their light which they shined upon them (the Ultra Armor was basically a suit), this same light allowed Taro to win against the last villain of the manga who had taken control of the youth of Japan. See Also *Light of Instinct *Light of Nature *Anatomy of an Ultra Category:Zombiejiger Category:Orion Continuity Category:Fan Ultra Traits/Powers Category:Fan Concepts Category:SolZen321 Category:Free-To-Use Category:Lights of Ultra